


His Baby Girl (Sugar Daddy AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Can you write a sugar daddy poe fic with the reader ? + Anonymous:  Hi! I dont know how u feel about smut but if u dont mind writing it, would you be able to write a one shot where poe spanks the reader ?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	His Baby Girl (Sugar Daddy AU)

“Mr. Dameron?” The voice of his assistant, Kare, made him groan in annoyance.

“What?”

“You have someone here to see you.”

“Make them go away!”

“Surely you don’t want to send me away, do you daddy?” Your voice filled the speaker. 

Poe smirked to himself, “Of course not. Come right in, sweetheart.”

You smiled to yourself as you entered Poe’s office. It was big and lavish, something that CEOs of a company usually had. So with Poe being the CEO of Resist Corp. it was no surprise.

“This is a surprise, pumpkin.” Poe eyed the little pink box in your hand, “Whatcha got there?”

“A sweet treat for you, daddy.” You leaned over his desk giving him a good view of your cleavage under your tan trench coat as you set the box in front of him.

Poe tossed the lid open to reveal a single chocolate donut. He groaned, “Oh, baby girl, how’d you know.” He picked it up and bit into it. The chocolate giving him a sweet sensation to his mouth. He devoured it leaving one piece left. He stood up and held it out to you, “Open.”

You opened your mouth and allowed Poe to insert the small donut piece into your mouth. Your lips closed around his thumb and you sucked. You could see Poe’s eyes darken.

“That’s not the only present I have for you, daddy.”

“What else do you have for me, baby girl? Show me.”

You stepped back from the desk and untied the trench coat from your waist. You let the coat fall and you stood before Poe wearing black heels and a red lingerie set. 

Poe tsked in disapproval and you frowned, “Baby girl, not that I don’t appreciate your little present, you can’t come to my work in barely nothing. What if someone saw you?”

“Have I been bad?” You asked shyly.

Poe nodded, “Very. Now get over here so I could punish you.” You remained to look upset, but inside you were leaping for joy. You loooved Poe’s punishment, “On your lap or on the desk?” he asked.

“Whichever you think is best, daddy.”

Poe rubbed his chin in contemplation, “Hmmm…I think on the desk.” He rolled his chair back a bit so you can bend over the desk in front of him. Poe bit his lip as he palmed your ass displayed in front of him. He then pulled your lacey panties down and kissed your thigh, “Count ‘em, baby girl.” He muttered into your skin.

Poe started with your left cheek. SMACK! “One!” You yelped. SMACK! “Two!” SMACK! “Three!” SMACK! “Four!” You groaned out. SMACK! “Five!”

He ran a soothing hand over your red flesh, “Halfway there, baby girl. You can do it. Remember this is your own fault.” 

He moved to the right cheek. SMACK! “ Six!” SMACK! “Fucking he-seven!” SMACK! “Eight! I’m sorry, daddy!” SMACK! “Nine! I just wanted to do something nice for you.” SMACK! “Ten!” 

Again, Poe ran a soothing hand over your pained skin. He gave you comforting words, “It’s over, baby. You did so well. I’m gonna reward you, okay? Do you want that?”

You nodded, “Please, daddy.”

“Okay, lie on the desk for me, angel.” You did so, letting your legs hang off the edge of the desk, your still stinging ass meeting with the cold wood beneath you, “Open,” Poe said nudging at your knees. You did so and lifted your head to see Poe stand in between your legs.

His cock was out and full erect. He pumped it as he looked down on you with lustful eyes. You squirmed under his gaze, “Please, daddy.I need you,” you begged.

Poe ran his thumb over your clit, “I know, baby girl. Gonna give you what you want.” You felt the tip of cock poke at your entrance and with a thrust, he was fully inside, “Ah fuck!” He said grunting. He bent over and began thrusting into you, “So good, baby girl.”

You kissed him on the nose and then lips, “Your cock feels so good in me, daddy. Fuck me hard. Please.”

Poe growled as he captured your lower lip with his teeth and tugged a bit. His thrusts became a lot more rough. Your hand weaved through Poe’s raven black curls and tugged, “Shit, Y/N. That’s how you wanna play, huh?” His hand slid its way down to your core and began to rub rough circles around your clit.

“Fuck! Poe!”

“So fucking loud. Want everyone to know who’s fucking ya? Huh? Want everyone to know how I treat my baby girl?” He increased his pace, his cock hitting you deeper and harder.

“Yes! Oh fuck! Daddy! You fuck me so good!”

Poe gritted his teeth, “Yeah, I do. Come on. You wanna cum for me, baby girl? You wanna cover daddy’s cock with your juices?”

“Yes! Please, daddy! Make me cum!”

“Anything for my baby girl.” Poe lifted your legs and let them hang on his shoulders, giving him better access to you, letting his cock go in a lot deeper.

The desk underneath you shook violently. Things continued to hit the floor and neither you nor Poe cared. All you both cared about was the upcoming release. 

“I feel you squeezing me, sweetheart. You’re close, huh? Go ahead. You have daddy’s permission. Cum for me.” Your back arched off the desk and you white knuckled the edge of it. Your climax hitting you so hard your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Poe was still fucking you, helping you ride through your orgasm.

“Fuck! I’m close, sweetheart. Where do ya want it?”

“Inside. Fill me up, Poe.”

“Shit,” Poe muttered. He gritted his teeth as his own orgasm came over him. His thrusts losing their rhythm and becoming more sporadic. With a couple more thrusts, he was finished and he pulled out of you collapsing onto his chair. He watched as some of his cum dripped out of your cunt and onto the desk. 

His eyes then went to your body. Your skin was sweaty and flushed. Your chest rose and fell at a fast rate as you panted trying to catch your breath. You slowly sat up on the desk looking satisfied, “Are you less stressed?”

Poe smiled softly at you, “Yeah, baby. Thank you.” Poe scoot his chair forward and wrapped his arms around your waist. He rested his head on your stomach as you ran your hand through his hair and kissed his head.

“Uh, Mr. Dameron?”

Poe sighed and answered, “Yeah?”

“You have a meeting in five minutes.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

Poe groaned in frustration and you chuckled, “Work’s never done.” You kissed his head again and hopped off the desk grabbing your underwear and trench coat, “Try not to get home so late. I hate falling asleep without you beside me.”

Poe smiled and shook his head, “I’ll try. But don’t wait up, okay?” 

“Of course.” You tied the coat securely around you.

Poe walked you to the door. He gave you a loving kiss, “Bye, baby girl. Also, expect a present from me soon.” He said with a wink.

You squealed, “Really?!”

Poe smiled at your excitement, “You’re gonna love it. Should be arriving at home within an hour or so.”

“Eep! Thank you!” You kissed him on the lips again, “Okay! I’m gonna go home now! Bye!” You stepped out and gave a final wave to Poe, “See ya, Kare! And thanks for lettin’ me know how stressed he was.”

She smiled, “Of course, Mrs. Dameron!”

You shook your head, “I keep telling you to call me, Y/N. Okay?”

Kare nodded, “Right. Bye, Y/N. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

“Thank you!”


End file.
